Crazy Surprise Meeting
by piggycat350
Summary: It is the year 2022. Tsukasa was on her way home when she bumped into someone... Who is this person? T for language
1. Chapter 1

Crazy Surprise Meeting

Disclaimer: Both TCP and Skip Beat! are works of the living genius, Yoshiki Nakamura

A/n: This was written on a whim. I figured "heck, why not?"

* * *

Tokyo, AD 2022

"Let's see… What else did Kaya-san asked me to get? Hmm…"

Tsukasa looked through her shopping list and peered into her shopping bags, humming as she made her way back home. Kaya-san had offered to teach her a few simple dishes tonight.

_Though 'practically demanded' would be a more appropriate term. _Tsukasa mused. _Kaya-san kept mumbling something about how a good wife should know how to prepare soup at the very least. What 'wife'? I'm not married! It's not as if Ryuji… Wait, she must be making fun of me because of the other night. Is it my fault that Sho and Toshi distracted me with those new wrestling moves? Besides, it wasn't a very big fire. We put it out, didn't we? _

Tsukasa continued along, not in any hurry. She savoured the moment. It's not often, make that never, that Ryuji gives her a weekend off to spend time with her family. As she walked, she overheard someone saying, "Should we help…?"

Another voice replied, "Nah… Best to keep out of it. Besides, the lady wasn't shouting for help… right? Let's just go…" The two hurried away, anxious to get away from trouble.

Tsukasa froze, clenching her fists, furious. Her entire being radiated a dark aura. She created a wide berth around her as people steered clear away from this scary person.

Tokyo has gone to the pits of hell. What is this world coming to when people won't even lift a finger to help people in need?

She hurried forward, practically smelling trouble just ahead. She found the lady in need soon enough, in the nearest alleyway.

Three ugly and burly men cornered a single lady. The petite lady had her head down as the guys continued chatting her up.

"Hey, miss… You look cold, How 'bout we warm you up…"

Coarse laughter filled the air as one man stretched his hand out towards her.

_Piack!_

A bag of flour smacked the guy's head. The bag burst open, covering the group in white.

"What the…!" The men started turning around. Before they could finish swearing, a chain of some sort caught one of the men, causing him to lose balance and fall flat on his face.

"Hey…!" The other two, confused and trying to rub flour out of their eyes, started to move forward, albeit clumsily, to help their friend.

They froze before they could move far, unable to move a single limb. They felt a chill. As far as they could tell, nothing physical was holding them back, so why couldn't they move?

Before they could hurt their brains from thinking too deep, a solid kick landed in one guy's gut. He doubled up in pain, and the person continued raining punches down on him, each one getting more painful, until thankfully, he fell unconscious.

The remaining guy stood there, still frozen. His eyes darted back and forth at his friends, both of whom looked as if they had been trampled by a herd of elephants. He shot a glance at the lady they were 'befriending'. She was smirking, an evil glint in her eyes. He shuddered, having no doubts that his immobility was because of the lady. Then he looked at the person who had punched the living daylights out of his friends.

The person, an effeminate looking boy, was also smirking. He wasn't even panting after so much fighting. The poor man gulped. He wasn't sure which was the more fearsome of the two. He wished desperately he hadn't listen to what his friends said. A whimper escaped from his trembling lips, "Mummy…"

The poor guy never stood a chance.

A while later…

"Thank you. Really, thank you very much!" the lady bowed low, really low.

_Any lower and her head would hit the floor. _Tsukasa was amused. There isn't that many polite people left in Tokyo these days. They were still standing in the alleyway, the police had just taken down their statements.

Tsukasa shrugged and waved her hands in embarrassment. "It's nothing much really… I do this on an almost daily basis… unfortunately…" She added on the last bit, sighing. Then she brightened up, "Anyway, I'm just glad that you weren't…" Tsukasa trailed off as a thought struck her.

The lady looked up, her amber eyes showing curiosity. "What's the matter…?"

Tsukasa was staring at her hands. Her very empty hands.

"AHHHHH! Wh-Where are my groceries?!" She whipped her head back and forth, trying to locate her missing bags.

"Erm…" The lady hesitated, then pointed somewhere behind Tsukasa. "C-Could you be referring to that?"

Tsukasa turned around, and saw the destruction she had left after fighting. Flour, eggs, and other various condiments littered the floor. She hung her head, letting out a heavy sigh. _Kaya-san_ _is going to be so mad… Where am I going to get the money to buy groceries again?_

The lady surveyed Tsukasa with frank curiosity. A small smile played on her lips. _She reminds me so much of…_ She spoke up.

"Erm… It is my fault, so please allow me to compensate your losses." The lady bowed low again in apology. Then seeing that Tsukasa was about to object, she hurriedly added, "Please allow me to do so… I would feel bad otherwise…"

She looked at Tsukasa with such pleading eyes that Tsukasa found it hard to refuse. The lady smiled.

"Let's go…!"

_She reminds me of me._

* * *

"So…" The lady broke the silence between them as they walked along the aisles in search of the things on Tsukasa's list, "Judging from what I had managed to see, it seems that you're going to make okonomiyaki, tempura and miso soup?"

Tsukasa stared, her jaw dropping to the ground. "That's amazing! You can actually tell from the mess on the ground just now…?"

The lady smiled, a sparkle in her eyes, "Let's just say that I'm as interested in cooking as you are in fighting. You kept on punching them, even when they were all out cold."

Tsukasa grinned sheepishly, raking a hand through her short, dark hair. "Well, it's just that scum like that deserves it. They are the worst. Besides, it's not often that they stand still for you to punch them, so maybe I got carried away. Just a little… But I wonder, why didn't they run away just now…? Speaking of which, weren't you afraid at all? You were so calm, standing there…"

The lady looked at Tsukasa, a mischievous spark in her eyes, "Let's just say I have ways of protecting myself…"

Tsukasa opened her mouth, wanting to say more, when the lady picked a bag of flour and placed it in the basket.

"This flour is best for making the tempura batter…"

Tsukasa took one glance at the price and placed it back, "No… We can't buy this. _It's too expensive…_" She added the last bit in a whisper.

The lady stared at her. She took the flour and put it back into the basket, "It's okay. I'm paying for it. Anyway, I never compromise the quality of the food I cook…"

"Besides" She continued, "I know that guys would be in a better mood after eating good food and hence would treat their ladies better…" She gave Tsukasa a nudge, "Though I'm pretty sure your boyfriend would be happy, no matter what you cook, as long as it is for him… Am I right, miss?"

Tsukasa froze in her tracks, a slight blush colouring her face. "H-How did you know that I'm a girl…?"

Amber eyes met hers with amusement, "Well, I am in a career where I see many different people everyday… So, I guess you can say it's from experience…"

Tsukasa nodded her head, "I see… What do you work as anyway?" Before the lady could answer, Tsukasa interrupted, "Wait… I just realised that we've been chatting for so long but I've yet to introduce myself…"

Tsukasa stretched out her hand, smiling, "I'm Tsukasa. Kozuki Tsukasa."

The lady gripped Tsukasa's hand, smiling as well, "Kyouko. Mogami Kyouko."

Tsukasa was humming as she made her way back home again. Kyouko was really nice. Not only did she buy ingredients of the best quality, Kyouko had also given her tips on cooking, as well as a few simple recipes to try out.

_"Remember, the key to cooking the dish lies in the heat. Use only a small fire…" Kyouko reiterated as they stood outside the supermarket, about to part ways._

_Tsukasa chuckled, "Yes, yes… That is the sixth time you've told me…I knew I shouldn't have told you the story about me ruining the soup… I think you and Kaya-san would get along very well. Both of you love cooking so much…" _

_Kyouko laughed as well, "Yeah… You're probably right. Maybe I should pay a visit one day…"_

"_Why not?! Here's my address and my phone number…" Tsukasa scribbled hurriedly on the back of the receipt and thrust it in Kyouko's direction._

_Kyouko took it, and looked at it with amusement, "Are you sure? After all, I am a stranger… Aren't you worried?"_

"_It's weird…" Tsukasa pondered, "We've only known each other for a short while but it feels like I've known you for a long time…"_

"_Cheesy… But you're right…" Kyouko teased. Then looking at her watch, "I'd better hurry off now… It's going to be dinnertime soon and I have to cook, otherwise… Let's just say my husband's cooking skills are no better than yours. We'd just repainted the kitchen last week after he tried cooking…"_

_Tsukasa laughed, "Well, I'm glad he has you and I have Kaya-san to help… Well, I guess I'll see you around?"_

"_Definitely!" The two ladies waved and parted ways._

"I'm home…!" Tsukasa called out. Silence, except for some murmuring in the living room, greeted her.

_Hmph! I bet they're watching television again… _Taku-nii had just installed a television. It was small but it served its purpose.

"Hey… What are you watc-…" She trailed off when she caught a glimpse of the show everyone was watching. It was an old show but it had been extremely popular in the past. She even remembered her parents buying the DVD and watching it whenever they weren't out on GRAVE duty.

"_I hate you" _A pair of eyes filled with hatred appeared on the screen. _"Isn't that reason enough for me not to help you?"_

Everyone on the room shuddered at the actress's glare and let out a collective breath when the scene cut to the commercials.

Kaya-san was the first to notice Tsukasa, and got up hurriedly, "Ah… You're back. I didn't know… So are we ready to start cooking?"

_Now I know why Kyouko wasn't worried when those bad guys surrounded her. Heck, even I am scared. _Tsukasa shuddered involuntarily.

"Tsukasa?"

Tsukasa broke out of her reverie and nodded her head, smiling, "Yeah… Let's cook! Oh… and there's something I want to try…"

'Dark Moon' had been an epic drama in its time.

Meanwhile…

"I'm home…!" Silence greeted Kyouko when she entered the house.

_Looks like they're not back yet…_

She took a seat on the sofa and stretched. It had been a rather long day. She thought back about the day.

_Hmm… How long has it been since I last let my demons out? Thankfully, they're still as demonic as before… Tsukasa is a really nice person. It's surprising how well we can get along despite the fact that she's half my age… Maybe we can go out for tea someday. Moko-san's always too busy these days…_

"Welcome home…" Long hands surrounded Kyouko, breaking through her musings. Kyouko leaned back, closed her eyes and smiled.

"I thought you were out…"

A deep chuckle was heard, "Nah… I was in the room going through the new script so I didn't hear you come in… Sorry."

Kyouko opened her eyes and looked into his dark eyes. "Where are the kids?"

Her husband sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her, "Both of them are with Yashiro and Kanae. What better practice for the future than taking care of a four-year old and a six-year old?"

Kyouko laughed. "I can't imagine Moko-san taking care of those terrors… They might change their minds about having children at all. Also, Yashiro would probably murder you, and I would have to raise both of them as a widow… Thanks a lot, Corn…"

Tsuruga Ren chuckled, "Aah… Aren't you thinking a little too far? Anyway, it's just that it's been such a long time since we last spent time alone, Bo…" He tightened his embrace.

Any objections Kyouko might still have were lost as she snuggled closer.

Then something rumbled, loud.

Kyouko shot Ren a look, a disapproving look on her face.

"Did you skip your lunch again?"

Ren cleared his throat, not meeting Kyouko's eyes, "Erm… Well… I… er… I…"

Kyouko rolled her eyes and got up, "Looks like I have to prepare dinner _now_…"

Ren got up as well, trying to make amends, "I'll help… I'll…"

Kyouko stopped him, "Please don't… Unlike you, I _like_ our kitchen…"

Ren grimaced and sat back down. "One incident. Only _one_ time… and you bar me from _our_ kitchen?"

Then he sighed and leaned back. There was no arguing with her when it comes to this.

* * *

A/n: Like I said, this was written on a whim, so it's not really well written. Please **review** and give me your feedback. I'd like to know what you thought about this. Should I go another chapter, mainly in Kyouko's POV this time? Ah, forget it. I don't even know if anyone would read this… OK, promotion time: please read TOKYO CRAZY PARADISE if you haven't done so. It's a fantastic manga =) it has comedy, romance and lots of action. So, hope you enjoyed it anyway =)

FYI: Since it's 2022, assuming Kyouko is 17 in 2009, she would be (does some calculations) aound 30? Tsukasa is 14 in 2020 (start of manga) so around 16 now.


	2. Chapter 2

Crazy Surprise Meeting

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: TCP and Skip Beat belongs to mangaka extraordinaire, Yoshiki Nakamura

Happy Reading!

* * *

"Meowr?"

"SSh… Not so loud. Ryuji might hea-"

"Ryuji might hear what?"

Tsukasa looked up from where she was, on the floor with Kali, slightly shocked at the appearance of the one person she did not really want to see right now. Ryuji stood, arms crossed, and waited for Tsukasa to reply him.

Tsukasa got up slowly, her mind thinking fast for an excuse. Once she got up, she backed away slowly, placing some distance between the both of them. Ryuji countered by moving closer to her.

She gulped, "Erm… W-Well, I'm g-going out for a short while. I'll return home fast, promise."

Ryuji was unconvinced. He moved his face right in front of Tsukasa's, making her tremble slightly from his scariness.

"Where are you going? Must you behave so secretly?" His eyes narrowed, "Are you meeting that stupid cop?"

Tsukasa shook her head vehemently. "NO! I'm just going to meet a frien- Wait, Akira-san isn't a stupid cop!" It was her turn to be angry.

Ryuji snorted, angering her more. "Friend? Since when did you have a friend I don't know about?"

Tsukasa replied hotly, "Well, I do! So there! If you don't believe me, you can come along!"

He smirked, "Fine, I'll come."

Tsukasa pouted at this turn of events. She did not mean to invite Ryuji along.

* * *

"Going out?"

Kyouko looked at her husband, who was sprawled on the couch, tired after an overnight filming. Their kids were over at Kanae's place again. She had tried to walk softly, not wanting to disturb his rest, thinking that he was asleep. How he managed to hear her movement with his eyes closed amazed her.

"Ah… Yes."

Ren opened his eyes, and looked at Kyouko. "Anyone I know?"

Kyouko looked at him sheepishly, "N-No, not r-really…"

He sat up, and shot her an exasperated look.

"Kyouko… You should know that Tokyo's is not really the safest place these days… So I'm not really comfortable with you going out alone to meet someone I don't know."

A crease appeared on her forehead. "B-But… Tsukasa-san is a really nice person. Also, she can fight extremely well. She took down those men who harassed m-"

She stopped speaking, realising that she had reveal a little too much. Ren's eyes widened, a murderous glint in his eyes.

"Harrassed…?"

Kyouko shuddered from his anger, and tried to control her little demons from swarming the place. She froze in place, not knowing what to say.

Ren sighed and got up. "I'm coming with you… Tell me everything in the car."

She bowed her head in remorse, knowing she was unable to argue with Ren when he had made up his mind.

* * *

Both parties made their way to an upscale café in the heart of Tokyo. Ren drove Kyouko, his hands were clenched tight on the steering wheel, as she spoke of the incident and sang praises of a certain person, the lady who had helped Kyouko out.

Ren was grateful that this person helped his wife out. He was curious as to what this benefactor was like.

Across the town, Bun-san drove Ryuji and a sulking Tsukasa towards the café. Earlier on, Tsukasa had, reluctantly, recount how she had met Kyouko and then, more enthusiastically, gushed about what a great person this Kyouko was.

Rarely hearing Tsukasa praising someone, Ryuji was curious to see what this Kyouko was like.

* * *

"Tsukasa-san! Over here!"

Tsukasa heard her name being called over the crowd, and looked towards where the shout came from. She beamed, upon seeing Kyouko smiling happily and waving her hand.

Tsukasa hurried towards her, and froze when she saw that Kyouko was not alone. She gave a start, recognizing the guy's face. She looked questioningly at Kyouko, who shook her head slightly.

"Tsukasa-san, meet Ren. Ren, meet Tsukasa-san. I'm sorry. My husband is rather overprotective and insisted accompanying me here… Anyway, take a sea-"

Kyouko stopped when she saw that Tsukasa wasn't alone as well. A tall, rather well built man was behind her. It was her turn to look questioningly at Tsukasa. Tsukasa sighed.

"Kyouko-san, Ryuji. Ryuji, Kyouko-san. He insisted on coming as well, so you don't have to feel bad about your husband's presence."

"I see… Well, don't stand there. Take a seat…"

All settled down and after ordering their drinks, Tsukasa and Kyouko started talking.

Kyouko spoke first, "Well, it has been a week since I last saw you. How have you been? How's the cooking?"

Sheepishly, Tsukasa ran a hand through her hair, "Well… It was okay…?" it sounded more like a question than an answer.

Kyouko leaned towards Tsukasa, looking suspiciously at her. Tsukasa waved her hands in defeat and sighed.

"All right… So it didn't turn out exactly like what it supposed to be…"

Kyouko folded her arms neatly on the table. "Well? Tell me everything…"

* * *

Ryuji fumed as he continued glaring at the other guy sitting quietly at the table. He didn't like the look of that guy. That pretty boy. It was always the quiet ones you cannot trust.

Besides, Ryuji didn't really like the star-struck look on Tsukasa's face when she was introduced to that guy.

Ryuji folded his arms across his chest and continued glaring at that guy.

Ren, for one, could not understand the animosity that was being directed at him. He turned away from the cooking conversation that the ladies were having to face the source of the resentment.

Looking directly into the eyes of the other guy, Ren tried to analyse his behaviour. Unable to see what the problem was, Ren tried to diffuse the cold atmosphere by giving a big smile.

Somehow, it seemed as if Ren smiling worsened the situation. Next to him, the conversation broke off.

Kyouko stopped speaking abruptly upon feeling a dark aura behind her. She gulped, wondering what could have made Ren this angry. She sneaked a glance towards him, and caught him smiling that fake, gentlemanly and rather demonic smile of his, at Tsukasa's companion.

She gulped and thought hurriedly of ways to break the angry atmosphere. Kyouko turned to Tsukasa, hoping for the girl to help her out, and her jaw dropped open. Those shining, glittering, star-struck eyes Kyouko saw in Tsukasa's face proved it.

Tsukasa had fallen prey to her husband's fake smile.

Kyouko gulped, darting her head back and forth at the two men, and wondered what to do. Thankfully a distraction came in the form of a waitress bearing their orders. After placing down their drinks, and flashing a wide smile in Ren's direction with no response, the waitress left, leaving Kyouko to come up with a new form of distraction. She thought hurriedly, and decided to strike up a conversation with Tsukasa's companion, Ryuji.

She gulped down a mouthful of her drink, and after nearly choking on it, Kyouko looked at the guy, who was still glaring at her husband.

"So, Ryuji… What is it that you do?" She crossed her fingers, hoping that it would diffuse the awkward atmosphere.

The guy threw a glance in her direction and smirked.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Not waiting for her reply, Ryuji continued, "I lead Kuryugumi."

"Eh? Kuryugumi? Wha-" Kyouko was cut off from asking when Ren stood up all of a sudden. Kyouko looked up at him and was shocked by the dark look on Ren's face.

"R-Ren? W-What's the m-matter?"

"Let's go, Kyouko." Then he threw a few bills on the table, adding on, "My treat." He grabbed Kyouko's arm, forcing her to stand.

"Ren!" Kyouko faced a sad-looking Tsukasa, and bowed. "I'm so sorry. I have no idea why my husband's acting like that. Sorr-"

"Why are you apologizing?!" Ren glared at Ryuji. "I don't think the Yakuza would care for it."

Ren's voice echoed throughout the café and everyone froze as all eyes turn towards the four of them. Silence reigned for a moment before the bustling resumed.

"Ya-Yakuza?" Kyouko looked at Tsukasa, rather confused. "Tsu-Tsukasa-san?"

Tsukasa looked up rather sheepishly, running her hand through her short hair. She hesitated, "Well, Kuryugumi is considered to be a yakuza… BUT!" She stood and looked at Kyouko, her eyes shining brightly with enthusiasm.

"Kuryugumi isn't bad! In fact, Ryuji leads Kuryugumi along the path of goodness. We do not encourage drugs; in fact, we stopped the usage of a particular drug about two years ago. We fight against all evil, and brought down those _bakemono_ that caused lots of trouble. We do not tolerate the _kumiin _using violence in public as well. We…" Tsukasa continued with her list, her eyes twinkling brighter with each example she threw out.

Kyouko stepped back slightly, rather overwhelmed by the things that the teenager was saying. She was, however, rather impressed at how much the girl had accomplished. Kyouko stole a glance at Ryuji, who was still seated. Though his face remained expressionless, his ears had turned slightly red. Kyouko hid a grin and looked at Tsukasa, who was now taking in deep gulps of air after speaking non-stop.

"Tsukasa-san…" Kyouko reached out her hand towards Tsukasa, but was stopped by another. Kyouko looked at her husband, frowning slightly. "Ren…"

He gave her one of his brightest smiles yet, and Kyouko shrank back slightly. Ren glared at Ryuji, who stared back. "No matter how much good you might have done, Yakuza is still Yakuza. Let's go, Kyouko."

Ren led a helpless Kyouko out, who could only throw an apologetic look at Tsukasa, who looked on forlornly.

Three days later,

"Are you hungry?" Ren looked at Kyouko, who kept her gaze focused on the television and shook her head. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well, I'm hungry." He said, hoping to get Kyouko's attention at least.

She continued looking at the television screen. "There are leftovers in the refrigerator. I'm sure you know how to use the microwave."

He let out an exasperated sigh. Kyouko not bothering about his diet was rather disturbing, and a proof of how angry she still was.

"Are you still angry?"

"Yes." Ren let out a small smile when he saw her pout. It was rather endearing how Kyouko let her emotions show clearly on her face.

"Kyouko, please…" Ren reached for her hand, and was glad she did not snatch it away. He brought it to his lips and pressed a kiss on it. "You know how dangerous Tokyo has become these days, and I don't want you to get hurt. The Yakuza is rather unpredictable and dangerous, so-"

"Ren…" Kyouko looked at him, finally tearing her gaze away from the television. "Tsukasa-san and Ryuji-kun are not bad people. I have researched about Kuryugumi and though it may be a Yakuza, it isn't bad. The name turned up in a report around two years back about how this Yakuza actually protected the public. So, I believe Tsukasa-san." She nodded her head in resolution, and Ren could only smile at Kyouko's determination.

He sighed, knowing when he was defeated. "Fine then, I won't stop you from making friends. But please remember, your safety comes first."

Kyouko let out a breath-taking smile, and clapped her hands in delight. Ren shook his head, still smiling, at how childish his wife, and mother of two, can get at times. He got up and stretched.

"Well, since you're feeling better now, and the kids are over at Darumaya… Do you want to go out for ice cream?"

"Yes!" Before Ren could even blink, Kyouko disappeared into the bedroom to change. He smiled, and made his way there as well.

Kyouko could never resist ice cream.

* * *

"You look awful."

A zombie-like face turned towards the voice. Ryuji crossed his arms and stared at Tsukasa, who hung her head, and took heavy steps towards him. Tsukasa stretched out her arm, and rested it on Ryuji's shoulder. Eyes with dark circles underneath looked into his. She spoke.

"Coming from you, I'll take it as a compliment."

Ryuji snorted. "Just a few days without seeing your _friend_, and you're like the walking dead. She dislikes you now, so get over it."

His words caused Tsukasa's face to scrunch up, wrinkling it further, and made her wail. She buried her face into his shoulder, and sobbed. Ryuji sighed and placed his arms around the girl he loves so much. For once, his hands did not wander where they were not supposed to go. Seeing her that distressed did not make him feel like taking advantage of her.

"Look, let's go out for dinner. My treat." Ryuji spoke the first thing that came to mind, since anything free, especially when it comes to food, would always appeal to Tsukasa.

She looked at him, sniffing. Her eyes regained a little of their twinkle. "R-Really? You won't add it to my ever-increasing debt?"

"I said 'treat', didn't I?"

"Yes!" Tsukasa ran up to her room to get ready. Ryuji, seeing how Tsukasa's mood was better, let out a calculative smile and followed her.

Bun-san, who was already informed of the Sandaime's plans, was making his way out to get the car when he heard loud thudding sounds from upstairs.

"RYUJI! Get out of my room!"

Bun-san shook his head, and continued walking. It looks as if the Sandaime had managed to cheer Tsu-bo up.

A few hours later,

Kyouko and Ren left the ice cream parlour. Kyouko grinning happily at having eaten her favourite treat and Ren grimacing slightly at the amount of sweet stuff he just consumed. They were walking across the plaza, when Kyouko stopped in front of the fountain. She tugged on Ren's arm.

"Wait, I want to make a wish." She smiled brightly at him before clasping her hands and closing her eyes. Ren shook his head, well aware of his wife's obsession with fairies despite her age.

_Bang!_

Kyouko's eyes flew open in shock as Ren grabbed her, pulling her away from the fountain. A volley of 'bang's followed as the gunfight developed in front of them. One shot landed just where Kyouko had been standing just seconds before. Ren pulled Kyouko behind a nearby pillar, and stood in front of her, shielding her. He could feel Kyouko visibly shivering beside him, and took hold of her hand.

"It's okay. I'm here."

"R-Ren…" Kyouko shut her eyes tight as more shots rang out.

_Click_.

She looked up, looking at Ren in surprise. The last time she saw Ren looking like this was quite some time back. Even then, it was only on television. Ren was playing the role of a convicted killer, 'BJ'. She looked at the gun in Ren's hand in shock, wondering where he got it.

"R-Ren? Where…" Her voice faltered.

Ren kept his face turned away from Kyouko, not wanting to scare her further. He gripped the gun tighter.

"It's for emergencies."

* * *

Tsukasa practically skipped out of the restaurant, feeling rather happy and very full. Ryuji followed, grumbling slightly.

"Just because it was a treat doesn't mean you should eat that much."

Tsukasa continued skipping along, smiling happily. "Of course I had to eat more." She lowered her voice, grinning manically, "Sho and Toshi are going to be so jealous…"

_Bang!_

Their reactions were instantaneous. Tsukasa flew towards Ryuji's side, her bug-worm out and ready. Ryuji stood, his gun out, waiting. Bun-san stood behind Ryuji, his gun drawn out as well. All three stood, their eyes shifting around for any signs of danger.

_Bang!_

Another shot and more rang out, before the three realised that they were not the targets that night. Ryuji relaxed slightly, and lowered his gun to his side. He let out a breath.

"It's okay. It seems that the gunfight is somewhere el-"

He stopped, upon realisation that Tsukasa had gone running towards the gunshots. He fumed, "Tsukasa!"

Both guys ran after Tsukasa.

* * *

_Bang!_

The shot grazed the pillar, chipping off a little concrete. Ren swore silently. This was why he hated the Yakuza. Always bringing danger to the public. He drew back closer, covering Kyouko. One guy, a typical looking gangster, came close to where they were. He brought his gun up, preparing himself.

The guy was about to turn their way when an inhuman scream rang out. All turned to look.

Tsukasa jumped onto one of the shooters with a loud scream.

"You! How dare you people use guns in public!" She punched the guy senseless with her bare fists. Ren looked on in surprise. Behind him, Kyouko breathed, "Tsukasa-san!"

After finishing off the guy, Tsukasa went to work on another, using her bug-worm to whack the gun out of the guy's hand. Ren and Kyouko watched in amazement at the girl's fast movements.

_Click._

The loading sound of the gun drew the couple's attention back to the gangster nearest to them. They saw him taking aim at Tsukasa. Kyouko gasped and tugged on Ren's arm.

"Ren. Tsukasa-san!"

Ren frowned, not really willing to use the gun if he could. He saw the guy's gun following Tsukasa's movements and swore silently again. Ren raised his own gun, took aim and shot.

_Bang! Bang!_

The guy's gun dropped as he grabbed his shoulder in pain, and knelt on the ground. Ren looked, rather surprised, at the wound on the guy's knee. He had only shot the shoulder. Ren looked across the plaza and met Ryuji's eyes. Both guys looked at each other for a moment, and a small grin made its way across each guy's face.

_Bang!_

They started, and turned to see Tsukasa jumping back and forth, trying to avoid being shot at. She growled.

"You bastards! If you have the guts, fight with me one on one!"

A few more shots rang out as Ryuji and Bun-san quickly eliminated the others. As all fell to the ground, writhing in pain, Tsukasa jumped on each one, punching until they became unrecognisable. Ryuji had to grabbed hold of Tsukasa's collar, pulling her away.

"Why are you pulling me away?! Let me hit them!" Tsukasa tried to wriggle out of Ryuji's grasp.

"Stop. Look." He nodded his head in a direction. Tsukasa turned, and stopped. Ren had an arm around a pale-looking Kyouko. Kyouko smiled, and stepped away from Ren, making her way towards Tsukasa. Tsukasa, having been released from Ryuji's grip, also walked towards Kyouko.

Kyouko grabbed Tsukasa in a hug. "Thank goodness! I thought you were going to get shot just now!"

Tsukasa blushed at the attention. "Don't worry! I'm rather good in figh- Wait!" She looked closer at Kyouko's pale face. "Were you caught in the gun fight?!" She frowned, cracking her knuckles ominously, "I'm going to make them suffer!"

Kyouko held onto Tsukasa's arm, shaking her head. "It's okay. Ren was there." As Ren's name was mentioned, both stopped short, remembering how much Ren hated the Yakuza. They turned their heads cautiously in his direction, and their jaws dropped open in shock.

Ryuji had walked over to Ren, and both were staring openly at each other. Kyouko and Tsukasa tensed, wondering what would happen next. As both guys stared, a small grin appeared on Ryuji's face. He raised his hand, clenched.

"Thanks."

Ren looked at Ryuji, and smiled slightly, knowing the thanks was for helping out the girl, Tsukasa. He raised his own clenched fist, and bumped it against the other.

"No problem."

Tsukasa and Kyouko could only look on in shock, before turning to each other. Both laughed. All was right.

For now.

* * *

A/n: Another chapter ^^ Thanks to **YesIEatQuiche** for giving me a few ideas, though it's not following yours exactly….

I hoped you guys enjoyed it and there'll probably be one **last** chapter, an omake of sorts. ^^ Feel free to point out any mistakes in a review, and forgive OOCness of every sort.

P.S: I hope you guys can get the picture of Ren and Ryuji bumping fists, a little like Asago and Tsukasa ^^

Huge thanks to those who reviewed. Wow, I'm surprised. You guys actually liked it ^^


End file.
